Love At The End of The Road
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Saat cinta tak lagi menjadi pemenang antara mereka, maka perpisahanlah yang terjadi. Belum lama keduanya memenangkan cinta, sebuah cobaan nan begitu berat menguji kekuatan cinta mereka. Kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga sangatlah menyakitkan, namun apa dayanya sebagai manusia biasa yang hidup di bawah kuasa Tuhan. Ia hanyalah mahluk lemah dan tak berarti apa-apa tanpa DIA.


© : Masashi Kishimoto..

Romane & Angst. Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T semi M

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 _ **Love At The End of The Road**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka merebut paksa gadis itu darinya. Menarik tangan kurusnya, memaksanya agar terlepas dari genggaman eratnya. Bahkan ketika pukulan keras mendarat di perutnya ia tetap mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap tangan sang kekasih. Gadis itu menjerit melihatnya disakiti. Dia paling tak kuat bila melihat kekasih pirangnya itu disakiti oleh orang-orang ini. Sangking bejatnya mereka, kini pegangan Naruto terhadapnya telah lepas.

Sesakit apapun dirinya Naruto tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan cintanya tersebut. "Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia hiks.." Tangis gadis itu pecah begitu ia tak kuasa lagi melihat keadaan Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu jatuh tersungkur dengan mulut memuntahkan darah. Tangannya sakit, namun Sakura tak peduli dan tetap memaksa— melepaskan diri dari cekalan erat mereka.

"—ughh..." Naruto merintih merasakan ngilu yang teramat di tulang rusuknya.

Sakura memangku kepala lemah Naruto, dan mendekapnya. "Hiks.. ss-sayang, kau baik-baik saja...?" Ia menelentangkan kepala Naruto, lalu membelai-belai wajahnya. Untuk sesaat mereka membiarkan keduanya bersama sebelum mengakhiri semuanya.

Naruto tertawa disela menahan rasa sakit. "Uhukk!" Membuatnya terbatuk. Sakura mengusap air mata menggunakan lengan baju, lalu menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto. "Saku..." Naruto meraih tangannya, dan menggenggamnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan suara parau dan kalimat agak terpatah.

Air asin tersebut merembes semakin merajalela. Belum lama Sakura membelai wajah Naruto, orang-orang suruhan tersebut kembali mencekalnya. Membawanya berdiri paksa, lalu membawanya pergi menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang tak berdaya di sana. Dia hendak bangkit, namun karena rasa sakit ia kembali terjatuh. Tak ada kekuatan untuknya menahan mereka mengambil Sakura darinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sembari meronta-ronta Sakura berteriak keras kepada para lelaki berjas hitam tersebut. Jangankan hendak tersentuh melihat keadaannya, merespons saja mereka tidak. Tangis tersedunya menemani langkah mereka menuju tempat mobil terletak.

Sesuatu membuat Sakura berhenti menangis dan meronta dalam sedetik. Rasa perih yang tak biasa ini kembali menyerang hatinya. Seperti sedang menggerogoti organ dalam tubuhnya dengan beringas.

 **Degh Degh..**

Nafasnya tertahan. Rasa perih itu makin ketara. "Akhh!" Ia merosot jatuh, seketika membuat anak buah Ayahnya panik. "Ss-sakit..."

"Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu berusaha menahan diri dengan satu tiang tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain tengah mencengkram erat kain baju dibagian letak hati. "Ughh.. di sini..." Ia merintih. "Di sini rasa perih itu bersarang." Racaunya sembari mencoba untuk tetap kuat. Saat rasa sakit itu semakin berkuasa, Sakura tak sanggup lagi bertahan dan akhirnya jatuh terbaring di jalanan aspal.

"NONA!"

Teriakan cemas dari Kakashi masih dapat di dengar oleh Sakura dengan samar. Terakhir kali bayangan Naruto muncul dalam benaknya, dan detik itu juga pandangannya menjadi gelap menyeluruh. Semuanya gelap dan sepi, tak ada cahaya mau pun suara. Gelap gulita membawa Sakura pada kesunyian.

"Cepat siapkan mobil, kita akan membawa Nona Sakura ke rumah sakit sekarang.." Perintah lelaki bersurai silver kepada bawahannya, ia kemudian bangkit sembari membong tubuh mungil Sakura untuk membawanya masuk ke mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bipp bipp..**

Terdengar suara _EKG Monitor_ di ruangan serba putih tersebut, sementara Sakura tengah terlelap di dalam sana. Pasca kejadian semalam kini gadis itu berada dalam perawatan Rumah Sakit, entah bagaimana keadaan Naruto setelah kemarin malam dia dipukuli. Saat mengingat Naruto, mata Sakura yang tadi masih terpejam telah kini terbuka. Kedua mata indah tersebut mengerjap, mencoba menjelaskan pandangannya yang masih sedikit buram.

Beberapa detik mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, Sakura pun akhirnya bangun usai mengingat semuanya. Seketika ia mencemaskan keadaan Naruto. Mencabut selang infus dari bawah pergelangan tangannya, kemudian Sakura bangun dan bergegas turun dari ranjang. Ia berjalan mengendap— hendak kabur dari rumah sakit.

Setelah berususah payah mencari cara untuk melarikan diri, Sakura berhasil dan kini ia tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar sembari mengenakan seragam pasien. Acuh terhadap dirinya yang lemah dan hanya satu yang gadis itu pikirkan. Ia harus menemui Naruto. Entah bagaimana keadaan dia saat ini, semoga dia sehat dan baik-baik sajalah yang Sakura harapkan.

Lelah meniti perjalanan, hingga akhirnya Sakura mencegat taxi di pinggir jalan untuk minta diantar ke gedung pencakar langit di tempat Naruto bekerja menjadi seorang direktur. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa kekurangan Naruto yang entah kenapa Ayahnya enggan menerima pria berparas tampan itu. Dia lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, namun sepertinya jika hanya itu saja yang ada pada diri Naruto Kizashi tak bisa menerima sosoknya untuk Sakura.

Bibir mungil nan terlihat pucat tersebut melepaskan rintihan pelan. Telapak kakinya meletup akibat tadi terlalu jauh menempuh perjalanan sebelum mencegat taxi. Sungguh kasihan sekali gadis malang itu.

Sakura meringis merasakan panasnya matahari menyengat kepalanya. "Maaf pak.." Ia menyapai seorang _Security_ yang sedang bertugas menjaga gerbang. Langkah tertatih membawanya pada letak pos ronda.

 _Security_ tersebut menghampiri Sakura, cemas terhadapnya yang terlihat tidak baik. "Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya seraya membatu gadis itu bertahan agar tak jatuh.

Mendapat penompang, maka Sakura perpegang erat pada penompang tersebut. "Pak, tolong antarkan saya kepada Naruto Namikaze." Pintanya dengan suara lemah. Ia bahkan memegang pergelangan lelaki setengah baya itu dengan cukup erat.

Naruto tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih, bahkan ketika sedang rapat seperti saat ini. Entah apa yang mereka jelaskan padanya, pikirannya hanya fokus pada Sakura seorang. Sejak semalam gadis itu tak bisa di hubungi, padahal ponselnya hidup. Ia cemas padanya, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ada tentangan keras dalam hubungan mereka. Naruro tak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu sulit memiliki Sakura.

 **Brakk!**

Suara keras yang berasal dari arah pintu sukses mengalihkan atensi semua para pekerja di dalam ruangan tersebut. Naruto yang duduk di tengah langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, dan terkejut saat mendapati Sakura di sana. Gadis itu menahan diri dengan cara berpegang digagang pintu.

Naruto berdiri cepat kemudian berlari mendatangi Sakura. Ia tersenyum bahagia, namun ada rasa sakit yang menyiksa perasaannya. Melihat Naruto semakin dekat, Sakura pun mencoba melangkah dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Kakinya seperti tak bergerak walau pada kenyataannya ia sedang membuka langkah.

 **Grephh!**

Mengabaikan banyaknya pasang mata di dalam ruangan tersebut, Naruto mendekap tubuh lemah Sakura dengan erat. Sakura balas mendekap, namun terasa lemah bagi Naruto. Gadis itu menangis sambil tersenyum, bahagia bisa bertemu Naruto walau dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Senyum Naruto pudar. Dahinya berkerut saat tak lagi merasakan Sakura memeluknya. "Sakura..." Panggilannya tak mendapat serspons.

Kedua tangan pucat Sakura terkulai lemah disisi pinggang Naruto. Pria itu bergerak cepat menahan tubuhnya yang nyaris ambruk, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari gadis itu tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura.." Naruto menyentuh pipi. "Dingin." Gumamnya pelan seraya merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit Sakura. Naruto segera membopong tubuh Sakura, lalu membawanya pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat. Sakura jauh lebih penting daripada perusahaan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Naruto bertanya kepada Aoba dengan nada agak marah.

Lelaki berkacamata hitam itu menatap sang Boss melalui _flat spion_. "Boss, kita terjebak macet."

"Astaga.." Naruto berujar frustasi. Ia menunduk— menatap Sakura yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. Tak ada pilihan, maka dengan segera Naruto keluar dari mobil, kemudian membawa Sakura berjalan dengan gendongan _bridal style_. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang baik, jika tidak cepat maka ia tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura.

Aoba tak berkomentar apapun melihat Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar sembari membopong Sakura..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kizashi menundukan kepala, menghindari pertempuan kontak secara langsung dengan Naruto. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya parau. Tatapan pria muda itu semakin membuatnya terjerat dalam rasa bersalah. Semuanya mulai terungkap, termasuk alasan mengenai hubungan mereka yang di tentang keras. "Sebenarnya Sakura..." Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba bertahan dalam rasa perih. "Putriku itu menderita penyakit leukimia."

Kedua mata Naruto membulat usai mendengar pernyataan tersebut..

"Stadium akhir."

Lututnya mati rasa dalam sekejap. Naruto nyaris jatuh, namun dengan cepat ia berpegang di sudut meja. "Apa katamu? Jangan bercanda." Racaunya setengah sadar. Ini pasti hanya bualan atau mimpi, Sakura tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Itulah alasannya mengapa aku memisahkan kalian.."

Naruto melotot. Kizashi tertarik kasar saat pria muda itu meraih kerah kemejanya. "Apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkan Sakura saat aku mengetahui penyakitnya? Kau pikir aku akan pergi dan membiarkan dia sendirian? Hah? Ayah macam apa kau ini." Tak peduli di mana mereka saat ini tengah ribut, Naruto terlalu putus asa untuk berfikir jernih. "K-kau seharusnya tahu betapa a-aku sangat mencintai putrimu." Suaranya bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Dasar kau pembohong!"

Kizashi mengangkat wajah, dan menatap Naruto. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan sanggup kehilangan Sakura.." Seketika jantung Naruto berdetak lemah. "Tidak lama lagi kita akan kehilangan dia." Perlahan Naruto luluh. "Selain pasrah tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan, bahkan sebanyak apapun kita mempunyai uang. Semuanya ada di tangan Tuhan."

Liquidnya tak dapat lagi dibendung, dan ia pun membiarkannya merembesi pipi. Ia kesulitan bernafas. "Nak, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kizashi menyentuh bahunya. Naruto memegang tangan lelaki setengah baya itu, meminta bantuan darinya agar tetap berdiri.

"Ss-sakuraku..." Pada akhirnya Naruto ambruk di lantai. Jatuh tersujud dengan kepala menunduk dalam. "T-tidak mungkin." Ia meremas surai pirangnya, melapampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan cara tersebut. "Hikz hikz..." Air matanya jatuh berderai dan benar-benar membasahi pipi. "Kenapa?" Ia mengusap pipi.. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Kizashi mengalihkan padangan ke arah lain, tak sanggup melihat betapa hancurnya lelaki pirang itu. "Kau akan mengambil Sakura dariku.."

Naruto menutup wajah, lalu mengusapnya tak beradaya.

"KENAPA TUHAN..."

Lalu dia berteriak putus asa dalam ruangan tersebut..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kelopak lentik tersebut mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Dahi empunya berkerut, mencoba menjelasi pandangan buramnya. "Enghh.."

Naruto langsung tersadar begitu mendapati Sakura membuka mata. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa ia ada di sini bersamanya. Akan selalu bersama mulai detik ini juga.

Merasakan genggaman hangat terhadap tangannya, Sakura melihat ke arah orang tersebut. Ia tersenyum mendapati Naruto di dekatnya. "Naruto..." Senyum getir menjadi respons panggilan lemah tersebut. "Kau di sini sayang?"

Naruto beranjak, duduk semakin dekat dengan Sakura. "Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu bersamamu.." Senyum Sakura merekah lebar. "Kau dan aku tak akan terpisahkan." Ia mengangkat tangan Sakura, lalu mengecup punggungnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Kali ini giliran Sakura mengecup punggung tangan Naruto. "Sangat mencitaimu, sayang." Naruto beranjak untuk mengecup dahi lebar Sakura, dan empunya tersenyum karena itu.

"Kau tahu betapa cemasnya aku tadi.." Naruto menampakan raut sedih di wajahnya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku ya." Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Naru, peluk aku sayang. Aku rindu pelukanmu." Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung menuruti permintaan Sakura. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, membatu Sakura bangun kemudian memeluknya setelah itu. "Pelukanmu sangat nyaman, aku suka.." Naruto meresponsnya dengan kecupan di pucak kepala. Empunya merona mendapat perlakuan manis tersebut.

"Kalau begitu akan akan terus memelukmu seperti ini." Ucap pria itu.

Sakura menadahkan kepala. "Naruto, berbaringlah disebelahku. Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu." Naruto menurutinya dengan senang hati. Sakura bergeser— memberi tempat untuk Naruto. "Apa tadi kau menemui Ayah?" Dia mengangguk. "Ayah tak menyakitimu 'kan?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar nada cemas tersebut. "Tidak sama sekali."

Sakura mengela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Aku paling tak sanggup melihatmu terluka. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sakura. Ia menyatukan kening, dan membiarkan ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sakura terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Senyum manismu mengalihkan duniaku.." Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir kering Sakura. "Teruslah tersenyum seperti ini." Gadis itu menangkup pipinya, lalu mengelusnya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." Ia kembali mengecup tangan pucat tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Naru.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, berikan ini pada Sakura.." Kushina menyerahkan benda kotak segi empat kepada Naruto. "Ibu tahu Sakura suka sekali Takoyaki, dan Ibu sengaja membuatkan ini untuknya." Jelasnya terhadap Naruto. Sang putra menerimanya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Kapan Sakura akan pulang?"

"4 hari sebelum pernikahan kami.." Senyum tipis tadi lenyap dalam sekejap.

Kushina menyentuh pipi Naruto, dan mengelusnya dengan sentuhan lembut. Ia tahu betapa terlukanya pria itu setelah mengetahui semuanya tentang Sakura. Bukan dia sendiri, tetapi Kushina juga merasakan hal yang sama. Cukup lama ia mengenal gadis manis itu. Dia anak baik, ramah, pintar dan cantik. Wajar Naruto jatuh cinta padanya, namun kerena satu alasan hubungan mereka di tentang oleh sebelah pihak.

Semua karena penyakit yang di derita oleh Sakura..

Batin Kushina merintih melihat keadaan Naruto. "Sayang..." Bibir Naruto bergetar, dan kedua matanya memerah. "Ohh, putraku." Ia langsung menarik lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat sang putra, memintanya untuk berbagi menderitaan yang dia alami. "Ibu selalu ada untukmu nak." Tak terasa air matanya menitik.

Naruto tersedu dalam diam. Tangisnya pecah di balik pelukan hangat Kushina. Ia tak akan sanggup kehilangan Sakura, ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Bahkan lebih mencintai dia daripada nyawanya sendiri. Hidupnya hampa tanpa Sakura disisinya, walau pun hanya sedetik saja.

Air mata Kushina semakin deras menetes. Ia turut merasakan penderitaan Naruto. Pria itu sangat mencintai Sakura, namun karena takdir telah di tentukan maka cinta mereka hanya bertahan di ujung jalan. Semuanya akan berakhir dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, tak terkecuali cinta mereka yang tak pernah ada matinya. Bahkan sekali pun mereka berpisah di alam yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukankah seharusnya hari ini ia bahagia. Hari dimana mereka akan mengikat benang suci dan mengucapkan janji seumur hidup di altar. Karena satu hal membuat Naruto rapuh tak berdaya, tak kuat menghadapi ujian hidup yang dilalui olehnya. Ia terlalu mencintai Sakura. Sangat mencintai gadis itu dan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Namun apa dayanya bila semua takdir ada di tangan Tuhan.

 **Brukhh..**

Tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan di lantai. "Hikz hikz.." Dan suara tangis pilu mendandakan bahwa orang itu benar-benar sedang terluka.

Naruto yang sedang tersujud di lantai berusaha menahan suara tangisnya dengan cara menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Perih memang, namun tak seperih hatinya. Ia terluka saat mengetahui umur Sakura tak akan lama lagi, hanya tinggal hitungan waktu. Bodoh sekali dirinya yang tak mengetahui penyakit Sakura sejak awal. Jika tahu maka ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan sisa waktu kebersamaan mereka dari tentangan sebelah pihak.

"Kenapa, hikz.." Naruto mencengkram surai pirangnya. "K-knapa aku begitu bodoh." Ia bodoh karena lambat peka. "Hikz, aku memang bodoh..." Cengkramannya beralih ke bawah, menuju pada letak dada. Tepat di dalam sana rasanya perih sekali.

Minato yang sejak tadi menyaksikan Naruto tampak diam mendengarkan. Dia pasti hancur sekali menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang menghambat cintanya dengan putri semata wayang Haruno. Mereka bahkan baru bisa bersama, namun karena takdir kebersamaan mereka hanya mampu bertahan dalam sesaat. Cinta suci mereka di uji dengan berat.

Naruto mengkat kepala. Sembari menangis ia memandang ke arah dimana saat ini Minato berdiri. Untuk kali ini saja tolong biarkan ia menangis seperti orang lemah. "Aa-ayahhh..." Suara seraknya memanggil sang Ayah dengan wajah sembab.

Saat tiba melangkah lelaki itu pun ikut berjongkok, lalu menarik kepala Naruto dan mendekapnya di dada. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat putranya menangis seperti ini. "Kau harus tabah nak.." Pria muda itu menangis semakin keras. Minato mengusap sudut matanya yang berarir, pertanda bahwa ia benat-benar tak sanggup melihat putra bungsunya itu terluka.

Naruto sesegukan. "Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura pasti akan sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini." Minato mengangkat wajah Naruto, lalu mengusap kedua pipinya menggunakan jempol. "Di hari bahagia ini seharusnya kau tak menangis. Kau masih punya kesempatan bersama Sakura. Hapus air matamu, dan berbahagialah bersama dia. Aku tahu kau pria yang kuat."

Naruto menatap wajah tampan itu. "Ayah..."

Minato tersenyum. "Ayah akan selalu mendapingimu." Ucapnya dengan tulus. Naruto mengelap bekas jejak air mata di wajahnya. "Kita ke sana sekarang?" Yang di tanya mengangguk pelan. Memgang erat tangan kokoh Naruto, lalu Minato membawanya berdiri. "Basuh wajahmu dulu." Naruto patuh, dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah.

Setidaknya dalam waktu singkat ini mereka masih di beri kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan bersama orang yang disayang..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum sembari terus mengamati wajah tampan Naruto dari bawah dagu. Pria kuat itu tengah membawanya menaiki tangga dengan gendongan _bridal style_. Sejak keluar dari mobil tadi tak sedikit pun Naruto mengizinkannya menginjak lantai, dia bahkan mengatakan tak perlu lelah berjalan selama ia masih kuat menggendongnya. Naruto tak ingin Sakura sampai kelelahan, itu saja. Sakura tak habis fikir akan hal tersebut.

" _Anata_ , kau pasti lelah ya.."

Naruto melirik Sakura. "Hm, tidak sama sekali." Jawabnya biasa saja. Sakura terkekeh. Dia itu memang kuat atau hanya pura-pura kuat? Baginya tentu saja Naruto sosok yang kuat.

"Aku bisa turun di sini saja kok."

"Tidak sayang, tanggung tinggal beberapa langkah lagi." Naruto menolak mengingat hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka mereka akan tiba di rumah baru, hadiah atas pernikahan mereka. Benar bukan Naruto memang kuat. Sakura tak salah menilai.

Dengan begitu lembutnya Naruto menurunkan Sakura di kasur. Gadis itu melepas pegangannya dari leher sang Suami, lalu duduk manis di tepi ranjang. Naruto membuka jeratan jas putih dari tubuh rampingnya, setelah itu menanggalkannya di sandaran kursi.

"Naru.."

"Hm?" Pria itu duduk didekat Sakura. "Ada apa?" Ia menyentuh dagu mungil gadis itu, lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat betapa cantiknya gadis manis itu.

Pipi Sakura merona. "Umm, aku mau mandi."

Tawa pelan lolos dari bibir merah Naruto. "Hhm, tentu saja." Ia beranjak sembari menuntun Sakura. "Aku akan menemanimu." Gadis itu hanya patuh membiarkan Naruto membuka gaun pengantin dari tubuhnya. Usai membukanya dia pun kembali membopongnya dan membawanya menuju ke letak kamar mandi.

"Kenapa terus menggendongku?" Tanya sang gadis seraya melingkarkan pergelangan dibagian leher kokoh Naruto. Begitu cara dia bertahan.

"Ini keinginanku." Bibir mungil Sakura manyun mendengarnya. Naruto terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Aku cinta padamu."

"Aku juga cinta padamu, sayang." Kemudian Sakura menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya di dada Naruto.

Di dalam _Bathup_ putih yang berisi penuh oleh air busa tersebut keduanya tampak sedang bemerendam diri bersama di dalam sana. Sembari menghirup aroma wangi dari leher Sakura, Naruto tersenyum menikmati sapuan lembut terhadap kulit telanjangnya. Betapa lembutnya cara gadis itu menggosok dadanya menggunakan _bath sponge_.

"Hey, caramu itu seakan sedang menggodaku tahu." Sakura gelagapan, membuat Naruto tertawa. "Sini gantian, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Ia mengambil _bath sponge_ merah muda tersebut dari tangan Sakura. "Tidak sayang, jangan memunggungiku."

Kening Sakura terangkat. "Hm, jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kemari.." Naruto menarik Sakura, dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu pada dada telanjangnya. "Yah, begini lebih nyaman." Sakura tersenyum. "Ahh, bra ini mengganggu saja ya." Ia langsung melepas pengait bra tersebut dan membuangnya keluar dari _bathup_ , kemudian mulai menggosok lembut punggung mulus Sakura. Ia berdesis merasakan kulit putih tersebut licin dan kenyal. "Hahh, kau sangat menggoda."

Sakura menengadah, menatap wajah tampan Suaminya itu. Telapak lembutnya menyentuh pipi berkumis tersebut, ia lalu mengelusnya. Naruto mengecup lembut bibir _peach_ nya. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati kuluman tersebut. Kepala Naruto berputar agak memiring, memberi keleluasaan dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kokohnya merayapi paha Sakura, mencari dimana letak celana dalam gadis itu. Empunya mengerang lembut merasakan sentuhan menggoda di dalam sana.

Naruto melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Sakura, lalu menyatukan kening mereka. Ia tersenyum. "Sayang, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan ini di kamar saja." Semu merah dikedua pipi Sakura makin menyala. "Air sabun akan membuatmu perih." Bahasa yang terlalu frontal, namun tampaknya Naruto tak ambil pusing.

Sakura mendaratkan pukulan pelan di dada berotot tersebut. "Naruto, kau mesum sekali.." Pria itu malah tertawa. Sakura menyembunyikan wajah terbakarnya di balik dada Naruto. Ia malu sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiihii..." Sakura tertawa cecikikan. "Hmm.. hiihii." Dia kembali terikik. Naruto yang membuatnya sulit menghentikan tawa cekikikannya. "Ahh, sayang kau manis sekali." Naruto meringis. Itu sebuah olokan yang bersampul pujian. Usai berkutat dengan bibir eksotisnya, Sakura mengambil bando merah milknya lalu ia pasangkan pada rambut pirang Naruto. Blush pink— kemerahan di kedua pipi Naruto membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu. Perut Sakura bergelitik geli karena ingin tertawa.

Naruto memonyongkan bibir merah pekatnya. "Hmm, apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?"

"Ya, secantik _Miss Universe_." Sahut sang Istri sembari terkikik.

"Hmm, coba kulihat."

"Eits!" Dengan cepat Sakura menyembunyikan cermin di tangannya ke belakang badan. "Tidak boleh lihat cermin sebelum berfoto." Ia menyeringai, Naruto mendengus."Hiihii, tersenyum donk sayang.." Mau tak mau Naruto terpaksa menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum karena paksaan.

 **Jprett!**

"Ugh.." Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Ia kelilipan. "Sudah selesai?"

"Umm, hu'um." Wanita itu mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ponsel. Wajahnya tampak bersemu. "Hey!"

Naruto merebut ponsel tersebut dari tangan Sakura. "Coba kulihat." Sakura mendengus keras. "Ihh, jelek sekali.." Mendengarnya Sakura pun tergelak dengan nyaman, sementara Naruto terlihat shock mendapati dirinya dalam ponsel tersebut. _Eyeliner_ warna hitam menggores bawah mata serta bulu matanya, warna pink— kemerahan dan lipstik merah pekat mewarnai wajah rupawannya. Ia jadi tak tampan lagi, malah terlihat seperti badut.

"Hee, cantik 'kan?"

"Cantik dari hongkong.." Sakura mengatupkan mulu. "Saku, kau malah merusak wajah tampanku dengan lukisan ini." Omel pria itu seraya menghapus lipstik dari bibirnya menggunakan tissue.

Sakura mendekat pada Naruto. "Sini aku bantu.." Ia mengambil tissue tersebut dari tangan Naruto, kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka. Wanuta itu tersenyum manis, menghipnotis sang Suami dengan cara tersebut. Naruto terdiam seribu kata. Ia menyentuh dagu lancip wanita itu, dan mengangkat paras jelitanya semakin ke atas.

Kedua mata Sakura terkatup ketika bibir tipis Naruto melumat lembut bibirnya. Naruto semakin menariknya agar mendekat, agar pula dapat lebih menikmati kecupan mereka. Sakura memindahkan duduknya ke atas pangkuan Naruto, lalu memegang kedua sisi lehernya disela melumat bibir kenyalnya.

Suara decapan basah terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu tersebut..

Naruto enggan menyudahinya, namun karena paksaan oksigen maka ia harus mau melepaskan bibir Sakura. Setelah itu keduanya menyatukan kening, saling bertatap secara langsung pada masing-masing kontak. Hal yang paling Naruto sukai ketika melihat Sakura merona, apalagi dengan senyum malu-malu seperti itu. Ia tergoda untuk mengecup ujung hidungnya.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Sayang.." Panggil Naruto padanya, dan ia menyahutnya hanya dengan tatapan. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Sakura mengangguk tanpa bersuara. "Aku ingin minum coklat panas buatanmu, bagaimana? Hm?"

"Hanya itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya." Sakura beranjak, meninggalkan kedua paha Naruto. "Coklat panas buatanmulah yang paling terlezat di dunia ini, dan aku selalu ingin menyeruputnya setiap saat."

"Kau berlebihan sayang.."

"No, itu kenyataannya." Naruto menyangkal. "Kau wanita terhebat sayang, aku beruntung memilikimu." Lalu ia memberi kecupan di puncak kepala sang Istri.

"Aku jauh lebih beruntung memilki dirimu, Naru.."

"Kita sama-sama beruntung." Namun Naruto tahu bahwa keburuntungan dirinya memiliki Sakura hanya sesaat, sebelum semuanya berakhir dalam sekejap. Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu ia akan kehilangan Sakura untuk selamanya, entah ia akan sanggup atau tidak. Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, rasanya ia pasti takkan mampu, terlebih ia benar-benar telah mencintainya. Cinta mereka bahkan belum lama ini bersemi, baru dalam hitungan bulan. Namun tampaknya takdir berkata lain.

 **PRANG!**

Mendengar suara pecahan kaca Naruto berdiri dengan cepat lalu berlari menuju ke dapur, dan saat tiba di tempat tujuan ia pun dibuat panik dengan keadaan.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat lebar kala mendapati Sakura tergeletak di lantai dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah. "Sakura!" Menyadari tak ada respons dari sang Istri, ia bergegas membopongnya dan membawanya keluar rumah. Terlalu lama menanti kedatangan _Ambulance_ , maka sebaiknya ia memutuskan akan bertindak sendiri. Sakura harus di bawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

"Sayang, kumohon bertahanlah.." Pintanya sembari terus memacu langkah. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras, seakan nafasnya terhenti detik itu juga. Rasa takut itu lagi-lagi mengusiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dapat Sakura rasakan nafas hangat Naruto menderu disis wajahnya. Angin laut berhembus pelan, menyejukan keduanya di bawah pohon bunga sakura. Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam terus mengamati paras manis Sakura, bahkan tanpa berkedip. Ia tak tahu lagi harus dengan cara apa membuktikan cintanya yang amat tulus kepada Sakura. Sampai kapan pun ia akan selalu mencintainya, walau ia tahu esok hari mereka tak lagi bersama. Cinta mereka tak ada akhirnya.

 _"Ini sudah waktunya.."_

Mereka bahkan baru beberapa saat menikmati hari kebersamaan mereka setelah melaksanakan acara pernikahan dua bulan lalu, namun tampaknya takdir berkata lain. Setelah kejadian pagi itu, kini Naruto hanya bisa terduduk pasrah kepada Tuhan. Sebagai manusia biasa ia tak berdaya, bahkan sekali pun miliknya akan diambil. Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Kebersamaan yang baru saja mereka lalui seakan tak berarti apa-apa, semua musnah dalam sekejap mata.

 _"Mereka berdua..."_

Saat rasa sesak itu menyiksanya Naruto mencoba bertahan dibalik rintihannya. Ia mendekap wanita itu, melindunginya dalam pelukan hangat di saat terakhir. " Naru.." Dia memanggil namanya dengan nada lemah. Seakan tak ada lagi kekuatan. Sakura mengangkat kepala untuk menatap sang Suami. "Sayang, kau menangis?" Ia menyeka adanya basahan di pipinya.

Naruto menggeleng, dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Aku tahu.." Ia menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya di dada bidang Naruto. "Sayang, peluk aku." Pria itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. "Lebih erat..." Dan kembali air mata Naruto menetes. Ia bahkan baru tahu hari ini mengenai kehamilan Sakura yang baru memasuki usia 12 hari, dan hari ini pula ia akan kehilngan Bayi itu. Ia akan kehilangan mereka berdua sekaligus. Jika bisa Naruto rela menggantikan posisi mereka, namun sayangnya tak pernah ada keajaiban semulia itu. Takdir terlalu kejam untuk di tentang.

Sembari membalas pelukan Naruto, Sakura mencoba agar terus tersenyum. Sekali pun ia tahu bahwa detik inilah terakhir kalinya ia dapat merasakan kedapan hangat dari Naruto.

"Naruto, lanjutkan hidupmu dan berbahagialah." Wanita itu berbisik pelan dengan suara lemahnya. "Meskin pun aku tiada nanti bukan berarti aku meninggalkan Suamiku. Walau jarak kita begitu jauh aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu dan melindungimu, sayang.." Sebisa mungkin Naruto menahan air mata, tak ingin Sakura melihatnya cengeng seperti anak kecil. Sakura memang pernah marah saat dulu melihatnya menangis, karna itu ia tak ingin sampai membuatnya marah lagi.

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sakura berada dalam dekapan Naruto, sebelum kedua matanya tertutup..

Dia pergi untuk selamanya..

Ketika tak ada lagi pergerakan dari empunya, Naruto sadar dan kala itu pula ia tersedu. Menangis keras sembari mendekap tubuh tak berdaya Sakura seerat mungkin. Di tempat ini mereka bertemu serta saling jatuh cinta, dan di tempat ini pula mereka berpisah. Pertemuan singkat nan manis itu akan menjadi puing-puing kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Naruto akan selalu mengenangnya sampai kapanpun.

Di bibir pantai itu Naruto menghantar kepergian Sakua yang tak akan pernah kembali..

Wajah lelaki pirang itu tampak sembab karena tangis. Hidung mancungnya memerah dan basah, lalu air asin tak henti merembes dari kedua mata sipitnya. Ia tersedu, bahkan hingga sulit mengatur nafas. Ia rapuh, benar-benar rapuh. Apa mungkin ia akan sanggup hidup tanpa Sakura? Mana mungkin ia sanggup. Sakura adalah seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Dialah tempatnya bernafas dan bertahan.

Naruto mengangkat wajah, menatap ke atas sambil sesegukan. Kali ini ia benar-benar menangis seperi bocah, Sakura pasti marah melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia mengusap pipinya, lalu tertawa getir. "Sayang, kau jangan marah ya kalau melihatku terus menangis seperti ini." Tangannya yang lebar itu mengusap lembut batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama _Sakura Namikaze_ di sana. "Aku tak punya lagi tempat untuk bersandar. Kepergianmu benar-benar membuat hidupku hampa, mungkin tak lama lagi aku akan menyusulmu ke sana." Pria itu memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Angin hangat tersebut seakan tengah memeluk tubuhnya. "Kau menepati janjimu.." Kali ini senyum tipis mengambang di bibir merahnya.

Cukup lama Naruto tak kunjung meninggalkan pemakaman, dan saat menyadari hari mulai petang ia pun beranjak dengan berat hati dari tempat tersebut. —Khususnya di pemakaman Sakura. Ia berdiri di sana, namun hanya sesaat sebelum kemudian benar-benar pergi.

 _"Aku merasakannya.."_

Ia memasuki sebuah mobil sedan yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Tempat itu telah sepi, hanya dirinya seorang yang masih tersisa.

 _"Hatiku telah remuk.."_

Mobil hitam tersebut mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan pemakaman.

 _"Jantungku tak lagi berdetak sehebat dulu, saat kita sering bersama.."_

 **Tess..**

Bukan bermaksud enggan untuk menghapusnya, namun Naruto tak menyadari bahwa air mata lagi-lagi menitik. Pikirannya kosong, jiwanya hampa tanpa kehidupan. Ia seakan telah mati, hanya tinggal raga kosong yang masih dapat bergerak tak sesuai keinginan.

 _"Sekarang hanya tinggal raga tanpa jiwa. Jiwaku telah pergi bersamamu.."_

Naruto bahkan tak menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengemudi. Pikiran kosong benar-benar telah menguasai dirinya. Mobil tersebut memang tak melaju kencang, namun jalannya tak ter'arah. Jurang nan curam terletak di depan mata, dan Naruto sama sekali menyadarinya. Hanya tinggal beberapa detik maka nyawa lelaki itu akan melayang.

 _"Sakura.. sayangku.. kumohon kembalilah padaku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu disisiku sayang.. Kaulah nafasku. Cintaku, kasihku, belahan jiwaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."_

 _ **"Naruto..."**_

Sontak, Naruto terkejut dan langsung tersadar dari lamunnya. Saat sadar sepenuhnya ia pun lekas menginjak rem, lalu memutar arah kemudi ke tengah jalan untuk menghindari jurang yang tengah menantinya di sana.

 **SRETT...**

Akibatnya mobil yang pria itu tumpangi terseret, namun bagian belakangnya berada tepat di bibir jurang. Naruto terdiam shock di dalam sana. Batu-batu kecil berjatuhan dari atas, menandakan bahwa ban mobil Naruto tergelincir begitu dekat dari jurang. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Tidak, bukan karena kejadian ini, namun karena ia dapat merasakan dengan nyata bahwa ada yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut saat ini.

Panggilan sehalus angin menyadarkan Naruto dari maut yang menanti. Telinganya tak bermasalah, ia sehat dan baik-baik saja.

 _"Walau jarak kita begitu jauh aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu dan melindungimu, sayang.."_

Kalimat Sakura kembali terngiang di telinga Naruto, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia pun tersenyum. "Dan lagi, kau menepati janjimu." Hangat dan nyaman, Naruto sangat menyukai pelukan ini. "Terimakasih karena telah menepati janjimu padaku.." Kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulang. Dalam sepanjang perjalanan pelukan hangat tak lelah melindunginya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Naruto tak sendiri, ada dua malaikat yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya..

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu Mirai Hou Lai - Kiroro, nikmati alur dan rasakan sensasinya. Baca yg nyesek² emang paling cucok di temani sama lagu yg bikin baper :"V

Ok.. next gk lagi-lagi ane buat yg sad ending, udah kapok T_T


End file.
